koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Belial Edge
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 04:48, January 4, 2011 Re:Movesets It's because those are supposed to focus on DW5 only. I personally didn't see it on the Shu character pages otherwise I would've removed it on their pages too by now. Tacking on the older movesets looks lazy and misleading. Older games did not have as many charge attacks as 5. I'd rather any older movesets be made separate. Making a moveset subpage would be even better so older movesets can be moved there and the character pages aren't so clogged up. This would be similar to what we do with quotes and weapon subpages. Kyosei 08:40, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :While we're on this topic, please follow the style guide: :*'Do not' abbreviate game titles such as DW4 on articles. Write out the full title and italicize it: Dynasty Warriors 4. If you're tired of always writing out the game title use a different method such as calling it the fourth title or the previous title. :*'Do not' shorten the names of the Dynasty Warriors characters and call them by their first name. Always write out their full name. :Kyosei 20:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) They are not the same if you can extend them with extra . This function was not added until 4. Kyosei 00:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) That's C3's. The C5's I'm sure of that you can add the extra meteor attacks in DW3 and 4. I have both games and I've done it multiple times. Belial Edge 00:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh you're right on that part. Sorry going through a of games and movesets at once. :But yes that's the reason why I didn't want older movesets to be merged with 5. There's enough differences between all of the older games to at least treat them with the respect they deserve to note those differences. Not need to really apologize, I understand you're only trying to help. Kyosei 01:17, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry too. I have to admit, the new movesets you've planned out are pretty nice in terms of organization. Belial Edge 01:34, April 12, 2012 (UTC) If you really want to pimp out the "shares the attack with _____" for the older movesets, please mention that in detail on the Cloned Moveset page instead. That's what it's there for. Sake neko 01:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC)